


99 Red Balloons

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: The Sound of Music [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen, M/M, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Une silhouette se glissait entre les décombres qui jonchaient ce qu'il restait de la ville, profitant de l'obscurité du petit matin pour passer inaperçue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par "99 Red Ballons" de Nena

Une silhouette se glissait entre les décombres qui jonchaient ce qu'il restait de la ville, profitant de l'obscurité du petit matin pour passer inaperçue. Elle évita les soldats qui faisaient leur ronde ; le couvre-feu était encore en place, mais l'ombre n'avait plus rien à perdre, sa famille avait rallié l'ennemi et presque tous ses amis les plus proches étaient morts ou portés disparus durant les combats qui avaient ravagé le pays. 

Se dissimulant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, le jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ou vingt ans, progressait doucement en direction du parc, malgré la jambe raidie par l'attelle de fortune confectionnée avec un morceau de tuyau de PVC qui l'empêchait d'avancer aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. S'il n'avait pas été caché par les ombres de immeubles détruits, on aurait pu lire sur son visage juvénile sa douleur et sa détermination ; il devait atteindre le parc. Il devait ignorer sa blessure, sachant qu'il ne récupérerait jamais sa mobilité perdue, il devait ignorer la peur qui lui nouait le ventre, il devait ignorer le bruit de bottes des soldats tout près, trop près. Il devait ignorer tout ça et se concentrer sur sa destination. 

Chaque dimanche matin, c'était la même chose, la même prise de risques, le même besoin d'atteindre le petit parc du quartier. Chaque dimanche matin, il ignorait le couvre-feu. Chaque dimanche matin mais encore plus celui-ci. Chaque dimanche matin, il savait que seule la mort pourrait l'empêcher de rejoindre le square. 

Alors qu'il s'approchait du parc, une image tournait sans cesse dans son esprit ; celle de deux jeunes garçons qui se rencontraient chaque semaine dans ce square. Deux jeunes garçons qui avaient pour habitude d'écrire un souhait, un vœu, un secret sur un morceau de papier avant de l'accrocher à un ballon de baudruche, toujours rouge, et de lâcher celui-ci, le lassant s'envoler au gré du vent. Jamais aucun des deux ne révélait ce qu'il avait écrit et jamais aucun des deux ne demanda à savoir. C'était leur petit rituel. Les années avaient passé et l'amitié s'était transformée en un sentiment plus fort, en une passion qui brûlait d'un feu que rien ne pouvait éteindre, mais le rituel, lui, était resté le même. Puis la guerre était arrivée. La guerre qui avait fait chavirer le monde, son monde. Rien n'était plus pareil désormais, et c'était pour cela qu'il était déterminé à ne rater aucun dimanche matin, aucun lâcher de ballon. 

La silhouette pénétra dans le parc alors qu'un groupe de soldats s'en éloignait, le son de leurs bottes résonnant dans l'air glacial du petit matin. Le jeune homme s'assit sous le seul saule du square, gonfla son ballon et y attacha le petit mot, la petite prière - toujours la même depuis un an, qu'il avait soigneusement rédigée avant de quitter son appartement délabré - en attendant le lever du soleil. Lorsque les premiers rayons solaires vinrent se refléter sur le petit étang, il compta jusqu'à trois, le regard tourné vers sa gauche, et lâcha son ballon. 

Il regarda s'éloigner la baudruche solitaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au loin. 

_Remus. Soit en vie. Soit sain et sauf. S-_


End file.
